New Beginnings
by clueless in seattle
Summary: When he takes a new job Bobby has to adapt to life without Eames.


_**Disclaimer:**__All of the characters are the property of Dick Wolf. I thank him, the writers, the directors and all the great actors who brought them "to life" for our benefit. Any "liberties" I have taken with them stems from my fond admiration (and a few personal quirks I will seek "help" for)._

_**AN:**__ This story is not set within the accepted "canon" for the characters as it is only officially portrayed by the TV series. So I get to "fool around" with them in ways in which they've never been seen, stretching that to the limit and suspending the "reality" that is "fiction" to start with…now there's a contradiction in terms!!! _

_(And yeah Goren I know the proper word for that is oxymoron…and of course it was great for me Hunnybunnykins…I stayed awake didn't I?) _

_**When his partnership with Eames ends Bobby has to make a fresh start to his life and career.**_

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

Bobby Goren knew this was going to be a test for him. To prove to his new partner he could get vital information from a reluctant witness who might turn out to be a suspect. A partner he knew was sceptical of his methods and who was waiting in the interview room. Leaning against the wall, with a scowl Bobby wasn't sure was aimed at him or the witness or both. Kind of like they were both something rather nasty he'd stepped in. The older man said nothing; merely nodded his head to indicate Bobby should begin and folded his arms.

"Hello" Bobby sat down, put his folder on the desk, gave the witness a wide smile and leaned forward a little.

The witness flinched back in his seat, which gave Bobby two things. The satisfaction of knowing he'd pushed into his _"personal space"_ a little and _"the smile"_ still had something of the circling, hungry shark to it. That and the smell of sour sweat, might be an indicator of further anxiety or just poor personal hygiene.

"Morning" the witness managed a smile told of the urgent need for a good orthodontist "Nice to meet you. Always happy to be a good citizen"

"Good" Bobby opened his folder taking out a pile of papers and taking his time to arrange them on the table.

That only served to add to his anxiety about what Bobby might already know and he wasn't to know that apart from official looking top sheets, the rest were blank.

"So tell me?" he asked pretending his attention was fixed on something in the first bundle as he leaned back and turned the pages "What exactly were you doing at the _"Green Dragon"_ Tuesday night?"

"Making a delivery" came the reply

"Gone into the sushi business have you?" asked Bobby cranking up the tone of _"disbelief and scepticism"_ to mid levels, adding "I must book a table if you are one of their suppliers" since a dash of sarcasm never came amiss.

"Very funny" said the man "Just take out boxes"

"They don't do take out there" said Bobby with a sudden glance up at the man.

"Um…well they will be soon" stumbled the low life before inspiration came to him "Now they got the boxes"

"What size?" Bobby casually stuck his feet on the table hoping the other guy knew what the size of your feet was supposed to be indicative of.

The shifty man leaned forward and peered at the soles of his shoes with the eye that didn't have the squint "Says 13 I think. I haven't got my spectacles with me"

Bobby laughed his deliberately fake laugh "Haha. Very funny. I meant the size of the boxes?"

"Seven and twelve inch" said the man over the table "Half with a depth of three inches. For the deep crust sushi"

Bobby shifted his feet and stood up so suddenly his chair slid over the floor with a screeching sound. He gave his new partner a knowing glance, as he turned round. His only response was to shift his weight from one foot to another. Rather disappointing considering he'd already caught the witness out in a lie.

Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets and walked behind the guy was barely five seven when he was standing and only 150 pounds wet through "Would that be for the ham and pineapple temakizushi or the pepperoni oskizushi?" he hissed in his ear.

"D…d…don't ask me"

"I know" said Bobby making the witness shift to one side so he could sit on the table beside him "It must be for the four cheese makisuzushi after all"

"I…er…I guess it is"

Goren could see in the reflection of the two-way mirror the faint hint of a smile on his partner's lips as he unfolded his arms and shoved his own hands in his pockets. Perhaps they did have the makings of a good team as that sudden movement combined with his own stillness, caused the witness to break out in faint beads of perspiration under the untidy dark curls at his brow.

Bobby laced his hands together and pressed his forefingers to his lips for a moment. Before pointing them at the worried witness like a gun and saying quietly "Or it could be you nothing about sushi at all? That your visit to the _"Green Dragon" _was to deliver something else? Like a shipment of illegal weapons?"

"No" squawked the man as Bobby got up and went to a board at the side, whipping back the cover with a flourish.

"These weapons for example came in at Pier 19 on Monday" he pointed to the photographs and a map in turn "Ones we had a tracking device planted in. Meant we were able to follow them from here to Fifth and 45th where they were transferred into this Chevy van" he paused trailing long fingers over the map "Now where did they go next? Hmmm…I wonder" Bobby stabbed his finger at a spot on the map "Now there's a surprise. Does it surprise you?"

"W…what?"

Bobby leaned over sideways to look at the witness "That they ended up at the corner of seventh and 73rd. At your place my friend"

"It's all been a mistake" he jabbered

"Really" Bobby stepped in closer "So tell us then"

"I would but…aaargh" screamed the man

Bobby wiped a quantity of string like substance off his suit and turned to his partner who was returning the weapon to inside his jacket.

"Feel better for that K?" he asked quietly

"Yep" shrugged K as Jack Jeebs' head began to grow back "Okay then numb nuts. Wanna start at the top? Or do I start firing where the sun don't shine?"

"It's a shipment of Urgaran death rays for the Vice Consul of Lesser Pherkad 4" blurted Jeebs in a sudden attack of memory and verbal diarrhoea "He plans to use them to assassinate the President of Werichola at the Lincoln Centre at 2 o'clock Friday afternoon" then he screamed again "Oh shit!! Where did my left ear go?"

K stepped forward, picked the rest of the string like material off Bobby's tie and tossed it to Jeebs "See what y'all can make out of this. Though I think it's an improvement the way it is"

Then, with a nod he gestured Bobby into the hall as Goren straightened his black suit jacket and easily kept pace with his new partner.

"I was getting there K" he muttered

"Sure you were bubba. I just realised what time it is. Don't want to get stuck at the back of the lunch line now do we?"

"Guess not" said Bobby "Maybe you could warn me next time your going to fire a weapon at something six inches from my head? Which won't grow back incidentally"

"Hell no" snorted K "That's half the fun" he glanced over at him "Are your feet size 13 by the way?"

"Uhuh"

"Good. I reckon we'll make a great team" K looked at him with that almost smile, then frowned again "You know son y'all sure as hell remind me of someone…just can't remember now who it was…"

_**AN:**__I figured if I was going to do an extreme/bizarre cross over I might as well do it with two great characters, who were played by two of my favourite actors and in the context of one of the movies they were both in (the other was "JFK") _

_**AN:**__ I have no idea what happened to Eames… neither I nor B or K can remember anymore…something to do with the light refracting off of Venus…maybe_


End file.
